Light My Way
by FallenCeleste
Summary: A female figure appears in the Marauders’ time suddenly with no explanation of how she got there and no background whatsoever…that fits in that time. She appears to them in a batter state of mind and throughout their seventh year, struggles to find a way
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, they all belong to J.K. Rowling although I do own the plot of this story.**

**Summary: A female figure appears in the Marauders' time suddenly with no explanation of how she got there and no background whatsoever…that fits in that time. She appears to them in a batter state of mind and throughout their seventh year, struggles to find a way to her original self and back to her original time. A seventeen year old Sirius Black takes it upon himself to help her. **

**WARNING: There will be a rape scene in the second chapter and then torture scenes in the later chapters! There will also be sex scenes later on in the chapters too, that is why it is rated R. Just wanted to let you know.**

**Light the Way**

_**By Fallen Celeste**_

**Prologue**

Voices surrounded her, echoing in her mind in time with the steady pulsing that had taken residence in her head. All that they said was garbled to her, nothing more than a mess that she could make no sense of. It was almost as if they spoke in a foreign tongue. All she could see was blackness and her limbs felt sluggish. She couldn't move but she could hear them. All her senses were dead but yet she was still able to hear them and smell them. She was quite aware of a cinnamon smell, a sharp fresh smell that engulfed her sense of smell, blocking all else out.

Suddenly a voice erupted in her head and the girl cringed as it stabbed through her mind painfully. Instantly she was writhing on the floor as the mocking voice of the one she hated most rang in her head, his words teasing and taunting her. "Get out of my head, get out of my head." She muttered the sentence over and over as she gripped her tangled hair in frustration. Her face was screwed into a grimace as if she battled with something.

_My little mud blood whore, do you really expect me to leave you alone after everything? I thought you were the most clever witch of your age. Obviously they were wrong. Even though your friends are dead I'll still hunt you down till I have you in my clutches…_ The voice faded away with one last stab of excruciating pain and Hermione's body arched upward as an ear splitting scream erupted from her frail figure.

The pain that coursed through her felt like that of the Crucatius Curse but worse. It felt as if fired licked at her creamy skin, burning it away slowly. It felt as if acid was coursing through her veins eating her from the inside out. It felt as if she were going to explode…and as quickly as the pain had come it was gone, leaving her panting as she struggled into a sitting position.

Her eyes felt like lead as she struggled to open them and finally after a few minutes of failure, she allowed her head to collapse into her hands. She was still aware of the tangy cinnamon smell and she could now feel a hand caressing her back and several whispering voices surrounded her. Her tongue felt swollen in her mouth as if it were a foreign object and as she turned to where the voices were, they slowly faded. Silence surrounded her and after a moment, her voice came out a crackly whisper as she asked, "Where am I?" After a second of struggling to remain sitting, she felt herself fall backward, her head landing in something soft and she felt a cool hand caress her brow.

She opened her eyes slightly, blinking them several times, before she realized she was staring up into a set of familiar blue gray eyes. Except...these eyes belonged to a shoulder length black haired teen with shining locks. The eyes did not hold the same haunted look as those of the ones she knew and they danced with concern and worry along with curiosity. As she whispered the name she felt her eyes roll back in her head and everything went black.

* * *

"Lighten up, Wormtail, we didn't actually _mean _to hurt you," a seventeen year old Sirius Black said as he boarded the Hogwarts Express. James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew trailed behind him as he made his way down the corridor toward their usual compartment. "Besides, you, my friend, should be used to it by now." A doggish grin spread across his face as he turned back to face the three, stopping in front of the compartment. His gray blue eyes sparkled with laughter as he watched the short pudgy seventh year Gryffindor known as Peter.

The blond haired teenager was sweating profusely as he glanced about him nervously before his light blue eyes came to rest on Sirius. "I know you didn't mean to," he muttered quietly, his ruddy complexion darkening slightly as he dropped his gaze.

James gave a great laugh as he hustled the three into the compartment before entering himself. He ran a hand through his untidy jet black hair, cinnamon brown eyes twinkling. "Come now, Padfoot, lighten up on poor Wormtail." He slapped the trembling Pettigrew on the back as he said, "He started to hang round us fourth year, you should know he isn't used to our pranks." Remus snorted at this but remained quiet as he continued to read the book he was currently involved in.

"But, Prongs, he's the only one who has yet to have a prank pulled on him. I was merely…warming him up for the things to come this year." Sirius grinned sheepishly as he took a seat opposite Moony. "Studying already, Moony? We haven't even left the station." He reached across and grabbed the book from his friend's hands. "_Hogwarts: A History_," he read before shoving the book at his friend. "Really, Remus, set the book down for a change and relax." Sirius leaned back against the seat, his hands folded behind his head. "It's our final year." The lazy teen looked at Remus through half-closed eyes and Remus gave a grin as he tossed the book aside.

"Maybe you're right, Padfoot. Maybe it is time that I relax..." He let his statement travel off as he stretched his legs out in front of him, slouching in his seat. He leaned his head back and upon hearing the silence that followed his proclamation, he was not surprised to see James, Sirius, and Peter staring at him in bewilderment. It was only when he couldn't hold back the laughter any longer did he finally drop the act and burst out laughing, his face beet red as he stared at them all. "You, you fell for i-it." His laughter became roars and it was when he gave an extremely loud laugh that the door to the compartment slid open to reveal Lily Evans, the object of James's affections and the Head Girl. Instantly Remus fell back into his normal state of mind and smiled at Lily politely before saying, "Good morning, Lily."

"Thought this is where you'd be, Remus. I wasn't quite sure. I was actually hoping you had dropped these three but nay, you seem to have not. Good morning to you all and, Remus, although I know you would much rather stay with your friends, we have a Head meeting to attend to." The red head shook back her straight blond streaked hair over her shoulder and watched the Head Boy. Her bright green eyes were sharp and she caught the way James watched her with a wide grin on her face. She gave him a small smile and a nod before turning to leave with Remus in towe.

As the compartment door slid shut behind Remus, Sirius gave a hoot of laughter. "Wow, never before have I seen you tongue tied round Evans, Potter. The expression on your face was priceless." The jet black haired teen gave off loud dog bark like laughs as he gripped his sides, staring at his best friend. His vision was blurred and as he continued to laugh, doubling over and slouching onto the floor, the train lurched forward. As the train slowly began to move, there was a bright flash of white light and Peter and James cringed away from it. When the light was at its brightest, they heard a rather loud "Oompf!" and then all was silent as the light slowly faded away.

James looked around the compartment and saw Peter blinking rapidly to clear his vision of the dots that had appeared with the flash of light. He seemed to be all right and he glanced down at Sirius who had been on the floor and felt his jaw becoming slack. He knew he was gaping but he didn't care for where Sirius had been there was now a bushy haired girl. She seemed to be unconscious and as James stared, he heard a groan beneath her.

Giving a loud groan, Sirius shoved the figure that had fallen on him aside as he sat up in a sitting position. He rubbed his head where it had hit the wall and closed his eyes, trying to clear his vision of the dots that had come with the flash. After a minute he remembered the figure and he opened his eyes to see James staring at him with a skeptical expression on his face before he knelt beside Sirius and the figure. Sirius glanced at them and saw that they appeared to have bushy hair. He reached out and turned them over so that their head was resting in his lap and they were facing upward. The figure was definitely female and Sirius was in shock at the condition she was in.

The left portion of her face had blood running down it from a slash along the top of her head that lay hidden in the tangles of blood matted hair. The blood was beginning to crust over and it ran down the line of her face along her jawline where she sported a rather large fist shaped bruise. Both eyes were bruised and there was a large raw portion of skin along her forehead. Beneath her right eye, there was a small cut and on her cheeks, Sirius could see there were dark purple bruises that looked like they had been caused by fingers.

He stared down in wonder at the girl, his mind reeling at the extent of her injuries and his eyes flickered over her body and he cringed at the thought of what may lye beneath the robes. He lifted his eyes up to meet those of Peter's and James's. None spoke as they sat there staring at one another. It was only when Peter broke the stare to look down at the girl whom Sirius was now brushing away the locks of sweaty hair from her forehead did James speak. "What do we do with her?" he asked.

Sirius shrugged, for the first time at a loss for words as he shifted his gaze down to the beat up girl. Her face was set in a grimace of pain and he could hear James and Peter talking but their voices were becoming fuzzy as he stared down at her. The girl had began to writhe and he could have sworn he heard her muttering, "Get out of my head, get out of my head," over and over. There voices were no longer distinct, they were merely murmurs in the background. But another voice stood out clearly in his mind. _My little mud blood whore, do you really expect me to leave you alone after everything? I thought you were the most clever witch of your age. Obviously they were wrong. Even though your friends are dead I'll still hunt you down till I have you in my clutches…_

Then he was thrown back into his own body as an ear splitting scream erupted from the girl's frail form. It was not a frightened scream or one of glee. It was one that expressed a sense of anguish, of loss, and one of extreme physical, mental, and emotional pain. Even when the scream had died, it still rang in his ears as the girl clung to him, her whole body trembling. Her breath came in short pants as she struggled to a sitting position and tried to open her eyes but after she failed to do so, she let her head fall into her hands. She was openly crying, tears streaming down her face, leaving dirty trails through the dust that had coated her skin.

Sirius knelt behind her, his hand caressing her back while James and Peter whispered above them. His mind was focusing on the girl but he still managed to catch a few words of what James and Peter were saying. "Where did she come from, James?" Petere glanced at the girl with frightened inquisitive eyes.

James gave a shrug as he glanced at the girl before looking back at Peter who was still staring at the girl. "I don't know, Peter. But something tells me that we should take her to Dumbledore or a professor."

"We could..." Peter's voice trailed off and Sirius realized that the girl had turned her head in their direction, following the sound of their voices. Her eyes remained shut and they all remained silent, staring at her apprehensively. Sirius knew that James had stiffened at seeing her movement and now sat at the ready if she were to do anything. Sirius's hand had paused on her back and it twitched slightly as he watched her. Peter was trembling uncontrollably as he awaited for the girl's next move. When she opened her lips, they cracked and began to bleed, but that didn't stop her from whispering in a crackly voice, "Where am I?" But before any of them could answer her question, her body spasmed and she fell backward in exhaustion.

Her body shook from the exhertion of sitting up for so long and her breath came in short gasps. Sweat beaded on her forehead and Sirius absent-mindedly began to stroke the sweat ridden russet locks away from her forehead. He did not turn away when she opened her eyes and blinked them several times before meeting his gaze head on. His hand paused as he watched her, his own gray blue eyes becoming lost in her cinnamon hazel brown gold-flecked eyes. They held a sense of absolute loss, a haunted shadow falling over them, hiding any emotion that might have been there. But as they stared at one another, he did not miss the flicker of recognition that ignited in her eyes and burned there for a moment before disappearing as quickly as it had come.

Somewhere in the background he heard James say that he was going to get the headmaster and he heard the squeal of the compartment door sliding open. He heard Peter call out he was coming too and then the compartment door slid shut once more. They sat like that for who knows how long, just staring at one another. The flicker of recognition could be seen dancing in her eyes once and again but it always dashed away. That flicker made it seem to him as if he had known her his whole life, longer than that even.

It was only the sound of the compartment door sliding open that caused him to break their stare and although he heard the name that fell from her lips, he did not hear it distinctly and he glanced down at her in surprise upon hearing her voice once more. He watched as her eyes rolled back in her head and she fell unconscious once more. He didn't draw his gaze away from her face even when James clapped him on the back and said his name. Only once did he remove his gaze from her face and that was when Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft of Wizardry, kneeled beside him.

The wizened old wizard studied the girl's face silently and occasionally reached out to touch a wound gently, causing the girl to wince in pain. Finally, after a long stretch of silence in which the three Marauders had watched his every move intently, he gave a sigh and stood. Sirius looked up at the headmaster and was startled to see his normaly dancing light blue eyes dim and serious. His waist length silver beard and hair no longer seem to shine in the light but seemed lanky and lusterless. The headmaster seemed to stoop with age as he turned to James. He began to speak and all three moved restlessly at his words.

"The girl is in a worse state then you described to me. She has fallen into a coma because of the extent of her injuries and even as we speak, she dreams horrible dreams. I was unable to see her dreams or to feel the pain that her mind is in because there is a barrier blocking my entrance but it is obvious that this girl is not from our time. I shall be forming a portkey that will take myself and her back to Hogwarts. You three are to remain here and not speak a word of this to anyone. When the train arrives at Hogsmeade Station, you are to immediately head to the front carriage and then from there, you shall report to the Hospital Wing. Do you understand?" The three nodded and Dumbledore turned back to look down at the girl. Sirius shifted his gaze to look down at her and at the hand on his shoulder, he carefully moved away from her. Dumbledore picked her up as if she weighed nothing and lay her down on the compartment seat. Sirius sat opposite of her and James, Peter, and him watched the girl intently as Dumbledore pulled from his pocket a napkin and muttered a word beneath his breath.

He set the napkin down and gently grabbed the girl's wrist before reached out and touching the napkin. After a minute had passed they suddenly disappeared with a loud pop and flash. The three sat in silence, staring at the spot where Dumbledore had once stood holding the girl's wrist. They shared a glance once but none spoke as the train billowed smoke and continued onto the destination. All three held the same question in his mind: _Who was the girl and where did she come from?_

Hours passed and slowly James and Peter began to whisper back and forth about what had happened. Sirius tuned them out as he took a seat and stared out the window. His thoughts consumed him and the normally outgoing boy sat in a brooding manner. The others did not bother him leaving him to dwell on when the girl had said a name before passing out. He tried to remember but he could not. As he turned it over and over in his mind, a steady throbbing began to pulse through his head. With a frustrated sigh, he leaned his head against the window and closed his eyes. Exhaustion swooped over him and he felt himself drifting away, the steady rhythmic sound of the train lulling him into a trance like state of mind. It was only once he was on the brink of sleep did he remember the name and he murmured the name as he slipped into sleep.

_'Sirius.'_

* * *

**A/N: Whoo hoo! My first ever Harry Potter story now officially has a prologue. I never thought that I'd actually take the time to write this story down on paper and then type it up but I did and I am so happy about that! Booya! Okay, now that that's over I'm going to say that criticism, praise, flames, all of it is welcome because it will all just make me strive to do better. Ci hee hee! Anyway, now on to write the first chapter! Don't forget to click the review button my pretties!**


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, they all belong to J.K. Rowling although I do own the plot of this story.**

**Summary: A female figure appears in the Marauders' time suddenly with no explanation of how she got there and no background whatsoever…that fits in that time. She appears to them in a batter state of mind and throughout their seventh year, struggles to find a way to her original self and back to her original time. A seventeen year old Sirius Black takes it upon himself to help her. **

**WARNING: There will be a rape scene in the second chapter and then torture scenes in the later chapters! There will also be sex scenes later on in the chapters too, that is why it is rated R. Just wanted to let you know.**

**Light The Way**

**By FallenCeleste**

**Chapter One**

Swimming through a mixture of colors that all blended together to form a camoflauge, that's where he was. He was swimming through a sea of colors. He felt at peace and content, no thoughts trespassed his mind that weren't welcome and no emotions were felt as he swam through the callauge. But yet there was an unnerving feeling about this colorful mixture he slowly floated through and his heart knew it but his mind would not register the thought and when it did he found himself falling, falling down through what seemed to be a never ending darkness.

Memories swarmed all around him suddenly, the pictures flashing about him in circles, drawing his attention to where they would be but then they were gone the second his eyes fell upon them, replaced by another memory. The days when he was a child, the countless mutters about deaths, the beatings, the torture. Then the day his letter arrived. First day in Diagon Alley. The Sorting. Meeting James, Remus, and Peter. Halloween feast. The list went on and on. All of his memories swirling about him, faster and faster till they were nothing but a blur and then he saw a blinding light.

The light grew in size, becoming larger, slowly engulfing the swirl of memories about him. With the light came the soft murmur of voices until it was a roar. It was deafening as it grew closer and closer to him and then it was touching him. It slowly swallowed him and then, just as he was about to disappear...

Sirius was wrenched back to reality by a smack on the head rewarded to him courtesy of James. There was a twinkle in the teen's eyes as he sat back in his seat, watching his best friend. "You didn't hear us yelling at you to wake up so I took things into my own hands." Sirius scowled at him as he shut his eyes and rubbed the sleep from them. Prongs tilted his head to the side as he looked at him. "Whatever you were dreaming about must have been good though. Normally we have no trouble waking you up." This comment resulted in Sirius scowling at James once again and smacking him upside the head. Remus and Peter could be heard chuckling as James returned the smack heartily.

"Now, now you two. Knock it off. We're almost to Hogwarts and I don't believe that either of you wants to be coming off the train with a concussion." Remus grinned at the two scowls that were sent his direction. "You know it's the truth. Need I remind you of last year?" The question was enough to wipe the scowls from their faces and Remus stifled a snicker at the blush that now ripened James's cheeks.

"That was not my fault. Sirius was the one who caused that incident although Malfoy did play a role in it too." Sirius let out a growl and smacked his friend playfully although there was a grin on the Marauder's face. "Hey! Don't hit me just because I was stating a fact."

"An _untrue _fact, my dear Prongs." Sirius leaned back in seat as he stretched, thoughts of the female gone from his mind as the memory of last year's train ride to Hogwarts came to mind. "If I recall correctly, both of us were as much involved in that particular incident as the other. Am I right, Mr. Moony?" At the nod that Remus gave to him, Sirius turned with a smirk on his face to the scowling James. "And as Remus has approved that fact, I do believe that you have been beaten." Peter and Remus started laughing as James began to mock cry before tackling Sirius and whapping him over the head. The two boys joined in the laughter as James was shoved back into his seat by Sirius.

"You're right, I've been beaten. I confess." After their laughter died away, a silence fell upon the group and Peter, Sirius, and James shared an uneasy glance as thoughts of the girl once again resurfaced to the tops of their minds.

Remus unfortunately caught these glances and his eyes narrowed in suspicion but he did not say anything in hopes that the other three would fill him in. When it became obvious that the three were going to remain silent, he gave a sigh and he asked, "All right, what is it?" At their confused expressions he asked once more, "What's on your minds?" This too was met with confused yet anxious expressions and Remus scowled as he said, "Don't play dumb. I saw the secret glances. Now what's on your minds?"

Sirius and James both opened their mouths to say that they didn't know what the Head Boy was talking about but Peter beat them to it and the words that spilled forth from his mouth was what neither wanted to tell him. "After you left with Lily to go to the meeting, we were talking when there was a flash of light and a girl fell on Sirius. She was really beaten up and we didn't know where she had come from or anything but she did wake up at one point according to Sirius and James and I went to go get the headmaster. He came and created a portkey and took her back to the castle after telling us to come straight from the train to the hospital wing. And that's it." The little Gryffindor sixth year let out a breath of relief before chancing a glance at Sirius and James. Upon seeing their glares he blushed crimson and allowed his gaze to fall back to the floor.

Remus stared in shock at Peter for a minute before shaking his head in disbelief and giving a small chuckle. "Wow...now I understand why Dumbledore had to leave the head meeting. Professor McGonagall was slightly worried and she almost sent one of us to make sure everything was all right but then she got an owl and she went on with the meeting." After a moment of silence, he cleared his throat and asked, "So...what did the girl look like?"

But before Remus could have his question answered the door of the compartment slid open and all four eyes shifted to it. In the doorway stood Lucius Malfoy with his two bodyguards flanking his sides. A smirk was on his face as he looked in on the four with gray blue eyes. Sirius was already on his feet growling with wand drawn. "What do you want, Malfoy?" James joined him and they both stood facing Malfoy as he stepped into the compartment.

"Well, well, well, it seems as if you had a surprise visitor that no one had seen before. Am I correct?" None of the boys answered the question but the growl that came from Sirius and the scowl that was present on James's face was answer enough for him. "Ah, so it is true then. I thought for a moment that maybe you two had planted another tale in Pettigrew's mind but now I know it isn't." The blonde haired Slytherin smirked at the two Gryffindors.

"Get out of here, Malfoy. You aren't welcomed here or wanted here." The remark did not come from either Sirius and James and it was with wand drawn that Remus stepped through the two. His Head Boy badge glinted in the light and Malfoy's eyes flickered down to it for a moment. The teen scowled and in that small amount of time a flicker of doubt dashed through his normally confident eyes and Remus smirked. "Get out, Malfoy. Go haunt some other compartment." With that said, he pushed Malfoy out of the compartment and shut the door.

Sirius and James stared at their friend in surprise. They both shared a glance before Sirius cleared his throat and asked, "What brought that on, Moony?" The seventh year Gryffindor, who had already taken his seat, looked up at them with arched brows and peered at them for a second before giving a shrug and attending back to his reading. But Sirius didn't miss the twinkle in his friend's eye.

Neither did James. Both boys gave a grin before taking their seat and resuming their quiet discussion over who the girl could be. After a while, James and Peter were the only ones participating as Sirius had once again fallen into his brooding manner. He was contemplating everything that had happened before Dumbledore had taken the girl. Who was she? Where did she come from? Those were two of the questions that were bothering him. The above all one though was, _Why did she say my name?_

* * *

The train sped onwards toward Hogwarts, the sky slowly darkening as afternoon became evening and evening became night. Hermione Granger was oblivious to it all though as she lay cuddled underneath the blankets of the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey had settled her in and given her a Draught of Sleep potion as when Professor Dumbledore had arrived with her, she had once again been screaming from a nightmare that she dwelled in at the time. The Draught of Sleep potion had driven away all dreams and slipped her into a sleep where she saw, felt, heard, and smelt nothing. Now as the professor watched her, he puzzled over the curiousness of this event.

The girl had had no defining features about her to tell who she was or where she had come from. The way she was dressed did not signify anything as many of the young ladies of their time dressed close to what she wore. The nurse had cleaned her cuts and had managed to heal quite a bit of them but there were still some that remained upon her face marring the true beauty that hid beneath. She was a beautiful young woman, Dumbledore had to admit, with dark chocolate brown locks and a creamy complexion but that was not what bothered him. It was the fact that nothing about the girl seemed perculiar that bugged the headmaster.

He did not understand how the girl had come to end up on the train. The story the three Gryffindors had conveyed to him had been rather unique. All had said the same thing but the headmaster knew that Sirius had failed to mention one thing to him. He knew that the seventh year Gryffindor had been distraught over the young woman and puzzled about something about her but he did not say a thing as he had told him the story. But it was the fact that he had not told Dumbledore what had confused him over the woman that might have made a difference in the way that Dumbldore now puzzled over where she had originated from and who she was.

The wizened wizard closed his eyes and rubbed them. For the first time since Tom Riddle had attended the school, he was unsure of what to do and what to look for. The only thing that he had been able to do was look over the witch time and time again hoping that he might have missed something and that through his search he would be able to recognize some particular trait but each search proved fruitless. Giving a sigh Dumbledore leaned forward and once again observed her and once again he found nothing.

The sun had long since set and the students would be arriving soon meaning he would have to leave her side to attend the welcoming feast. Which meant he did not have the time that he had had earlier. Slowly he observed her and now as the bright lights of the hospital wing clicked on he noticed a glint of gold. If he had been someone with a lesser eye for unique things, he would not have caught the glint but he was Dumbledore. With furrowed brows, he pulled back the sheets of the hospital bed and saw, tucked inside the leather jacket that she wore, the unmistakable badge of a head girl. Slowly as to not disturb the girl, he unattached the badge and held it in the palm of his hand.

Now his brows rose upward as he observed this curious find. Etched on the Head Girl badge was the name Hermione Granger and the years 1990-1997 and beneath that the word Gryffindor with the symbol for that particular house showed the words Head Girl across the symbol. He weighed it in the palm of his hand as he turned surprised eyes on the girl. As if feeling his gaze on her, the girl stirred.

As if in a trance, she opened her eyes slowly and blinked before pulling herself upward into a sitting position. She cradled her head in one hand while supporting herself with the other before looking up and turning to observe her surroundings. Her face became one of confusion as she glanced about the Hospital Wing as if she were befuddled as to how she had ended up there. Then her eyes fell on Dumbledore and they widened in surprise as she stared at him. "Professor...what am I doing here?" she asked.

The headmaster chuckled and her brows knitted together as if that were the last thing she expected him to do. "Well...Ms. Granger, I could ask you the same thing as I am also confused as to how you ended up here...in this time." The girl once again looked at him with a confused expression. She opened her mouth to ask what he meant and he held up a hand to silence her. "Do not ask, Ms. Granger. I am unsure if you recall the peculiar events that brought you here or the strange scene that happened on the train. And with that, I shall remind you of them..."

He recalled the events to her and Hermione's face slowly became slack as she looked at him. When he had finished telling her what had happened, they sat in silence. Finally Hermione spoke, her voice thick as she broke the silence. "Professor, I am truly unsure of how I ended up here but all I know is that I have no way of returning to my time. I truly do not know. All I can remember is a few things and then I do remember awaking on the train for a brief amount of time but that is all. I do not recall anything else that might help you or I in trying to figure out what brought me here." She said this slowly and afterward dropped her gaze to the sheets where her hands now lay clasped fidgeting occasionally.

Another silence stretched between the Gryffindor and Dumbledore and it was only after a long train of thought that the professor stood. The student's eyes followed him as he moved to the door of the Hospital Wing. It was there that the headmaster paused and turned back to regard the girl with twinkling blue eyes. "Well...Hermione, I must say, welcome to Hogwarts of 1977. We welcome you until the time comes in which you find a way to return home. You shall be placed in Gryffindor, the house from which you come from in the future so that you may at least have some common scenery." The girl opened her mouth to object but once again Dumbledore raised his hand to silence her. "But...you shall act as if you are new to the school so as not to raise suspicion while Professor McGonagall and I search for some way to return you home. The students shall not be alerted of this situation but the teachers shall. We will try to find some way for you to return home but I am unable to promise you that we shall find a way. You shall help us in the meantime that you have outside of your studies but your studies will come first."

Hermione sat in shock as she slowly swallowed these words. After a moment she gave a nod and Dumbledore smiled brightly as he said, "Then, I shall ask Madame Pomfrey to provide you with the proper attire and to help you clean yourself up for the Welcoming feast. You shall be sorted with the other first years except you shall be sorted as seventh year. I shall ask Sirius, James, and Peter, some of your fellow Gryffindors, to take you under their wing at least until you are accustomed to your new surroundings." He turned to leave and as he walked out the door he called over his shoulder, "I suggest that you hurry, Ms. Granger, as the train will be arriving in round bout half an hour. Be prepared. And good day to you. I shall see you at the feast." With those words he disappeared toward his office, leaving a shocked Hermione Granger behind him.

* * *

Slowly the Hogwarts pulled into Hogsmeade Station and it was in silence Sirius, James, Peter, and Remus exited the train. They slowly made their way across the station toward where the carriages sat waiting. James, Peter, and Remus saw a group of fellow Gryffindors ahead and rushed to join them but Sirius hung back. For the first time in a long while he did not feel like socializing. His thoughts still dwelled upon the girl that had fallen into their midst unexplained. His gaze was on his feet as he headed toward the front carriage that would take them to the castle ahead of the others. It was with surprise that he turned to see James staring at him with serious eyes.

"Sirius, the headmaster just sent me and owl saying that Hermione as she is called has awoken and although she is slightly disoriented she is perfectly fine and she'll be all right. Apparently, she's going to be sorted with the first years into a house and she'll be joining us for seventh year. We're supposed to report to the Great Hall instead of the Hospital Wing." A sigh of relief escaped Sirius and James chuckled. "You were worried about her, weren't you?" The Gryffindor gave a small smile as he nodded and James smiled. "Well, you can stop worrying. She'll be all right and if that still doesn't help you, we'll talk to her about it and you can make sure for yourself that she's all right."

Sirius brightened at this and joined Peter, Remus, Lily, and James in the same carriage. They all chatted merrily on the way to the castle and although Sirius participated, he still could not help but wonder about the girl. His mind dwelled on her until the carriages came to a stop in front of the castle and they climbed out to once again enter Hogwarts and attend the welcoming feast. As they climbed the steps, the boy once again fell silent as he wondered which house the girl would be sorted into. Even though he had only studied her, had not spoken to her, something about her told him that she was a Gryffindor at heart. He hoped that she would be sorted into his house so that he could talk to her easily and not into another house such as Slytherin for then it would be nearly impossible for him to speak to her.

He was drawn out of his thoughts though upon entering the Entrance Hall by Peeves once again greeting the older students with balloons filled with some unknown substance. He barely dodged a few that were thrown at him but he managed to make it into the Great Hall unscathed although some were not as lucky. James, Peter, Remus and Sirius all shared a laugh at hearing the shriek that came from Lily and then her telling the poltergeist off. Things were the same as usual at the school. They took their regular seats at the Gryffindor table and Sirius's mind was drawn away from the girl as he listened to their fellow Gryffindor Maggie Trenchworth share her tale of the summer. They were all laughing greatly when Dumbledore stood and the hall fell into silence.

"Welcome, once again to a new year at Hogwarts. We shall now have our Sorting Ceremony. Let it commence!" The headmaster took his seat as the Great Hall doors were thrown wide and Professor McGonagall strode down the center aisle with a line of scared first years staring about. Three in particular walked with a sense of confidence about them though and one with bright blonde hair and mischeivous brown eyes reminded Sirius greatly of himself in his first year. The professor disappeared briefly through a side door of the Great Hall and returned moments later with a stool and hat.

The hall fell silent as they all turned their gaze on the worn hat and one black haired first year let out a squeak as the brim of the hat opened and reedy voice bellowed from it.

"_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hand (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The hat fell silent and for a minute the hall was silent before it burst into applause. Whistles echoed off the magnificent walls and so did cheers and shouts. Finally the hall fell silent and Professor McGonagall stepped forward with a tied parchment. She undid the ribbon with a flourish and slowly unraveled the parchment before beggining to call out the names.

"Aadvar, Thomas!" The blonde haired boy rushed forward and placed the cap on his head, the hat falling over his eyes. For a moment he sat there before the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

There was a large burst of joy from the Gryffindor table and the Sorting continued in this fashion, the crowd of wide eyed frightened first years slowly thinning until none were left. But still the professor made no move to roll the scroll up. After a minute the headmaster stood and all eyes focused on him, the whispers that had broken out across the hall falling silent as he gazed about. His eyes met Sirius's for a split second before he called out, "This year, we have a rather extraordinary event. We shall be welcoming a new student but she is not a first year. She shall be joining us for her seventh year. Please welcome Hermione Granger."

All eyes turned to the doors of the Great Hall as they slowly swung open to reveal the witch. She strode down the aisle with an air of confidence in her eyes but Sirius caught the uneasiness in her eyes. Whispers broke out once more as all eyes were focused on her. Slowly she took a seat on the stool and placed the hat on her head.

"_Ah, Ms. Granger. I am glad to see you again although I must say I am rather shocked. Well, what shall it be this time? The same house? I daresay yes...you are fit for no other. Well, in that case...better be..."_

The hat was silent for a minute before it called out, "GRYFFINDOR!" The explosion was extraordinary as the witch climbed shakily off the stool and handed the hat to Professor McGonagall who gave her a kind smile and said, "Welcome to Hogwarts, Ms. Granger."

Hermione gave a shaky smile in reply and turned to face the Gryffindor table. A small smile broke out across her face as she saw James and Sirius motioning her over to sit with them. _Maybe this won't be so bad after all, _she thought briefly before walking to where they sat and taking a seat beside them.

* * *

**A/N: All right there is the first chapter of this story! Thank you for the reviews and I know I said I would wait till I got five but I just couldn't! Thank you to those who did review though, it made me smile brightly and gave me what I needed to continue the story. Well, just to let you know, there will be a rape scene next chapter so for those with weak stomachs, ummm….don't read it! Hee hee, anyway, hope you enjoy! Don't forget to review sweets and chow for now!**


	3. Chapter Two

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, they all belong to J.K. Rowling although I do own the plot of this story.

Summary: A female figure appears in the Marauders' time suddenly with no explanation of how she got there and no background whatsoever…that fits in that time. She appears to them in a batter state of mind and throughout their seventh year, struggles to find a way to her original self and back to her original time. A seventeen year old Sirius Black takes it upon himself to help her.

WARNING: There will be a rape scene in the second chapter and then torture scenes in the later chapters! There will also be sex scenes later on in the chapters too, that is why it is rated R. Just wanted to let you know.

**ANNOUNCEMENT: Sorry guys. I had a short case of writer's block and so I decided to skip the rape scene till later in chapter four. This chapter was extremely short for several reasons. One being that I didn't have any other idea other than this and also it's short but it gives a lot of information in it so beware. For those with weak constitutions, I suggest not reading this because it is vivid in description. I hope you guys like and I'll be updating Saturday cause that's when I get ungrounded from the computer. **

* * *

**Light the Way**

**By FallenCeleste**

**Chapter Two**

_Hermione, my dear, I sense your presence within my mind. You are visiting me I see... How strange. The one thing you absolutely despise, you also want with all of your being... How intriguing. Beware, darling child, I shall come for you...I shall come for you and defile you in ways you never thought possible. _The voice gave a malicious laugh that rang through Hermione's mind like tinkling bells ringing from a church and it was with a blood-curdling scream, she was shaken from her slumber.

Her hands were twisted into clawing holds as she gripped the crimson silk sheets beneath her. Eyes opened wide with fright, she laid there, her cries ringing through the Gryffindor tower as her body was once more wracked with pain. Agony spiraled through her like nothing she had ever felt before. It was worse then even that of the Crucatious Curse that brought on pain that felt like a thousand sweltering hot needles piercing through her body. Her back arched as she felt claws ripping through the lean tight muscles of her stomach. Blood stained the white T-shirt she wore as long deep gashes spread across her abdomen. Another scream of absolute anguish tore from her throat as her eyes widened further, her mouth twisted into a wide gaping hole on her face. Her skin was clammy and blotched as welts slowly began to form along her chest, stinging the sensitive flesh that covered her breasts. And as one last scream issued forth from the girl at feeling her core being intruded upon, the pain faded as quickly as it had come.

The she was sitting straight up in bed, her whole body convulsing as tears poured from her eyes and down her face, soaking into the bloodied linen she was dressed in. Her eyes stared into blackness as she stared at the canopy of her bed. There were long tears in the velvet draperies and she doubled over in sobs as pain raced through her, causing her body to give a shudder. The welts had turned to sweltering blisters that now hissed as they broke, their pores spewing forth-acidic liquid that ate through the thin cloth of her shirt. Grimacing she dragged herself across the bed and was sent tumbling down to the floor as she cried out in physical agony. Her hands clawed at the draperies and they were ripped from where they hung to circle about her in a cocoon as she lay on the ground writhing in pain.

The other girls had stirred abruptly from their own slumber as they yanked back their draperies to see what had happened. None was prepared for the sight that beheld their vision. Lily Evans, the head girl, felt vomit rising in her throat as she stared at the bleeding body of Hermione. Shock swept over her in crashing waves as she felt herself moving from her bed in slow motion and collapsing beside the weeping figure, her hand trembled greatly as she reached put to the Gryffindor. But no sooner had her fingertips caressed the rich velvet did Hermione let out another heart jolting agonized scream. Instantly she wrenched her hand away as the other girls crowded around, whispering, and their faces pale in the moonlight. They whispered amongst one another, their voices hushed to nothing more then a light wind as if scared they would cause the girl pain by talking too loudly. All of them stood indecisively, unsure of what to do to help the pain ridden teen.

And then she was once again screaming continuously as her whole body arched upward, her limbs flailing wildly as pain seared through her. The curtains were torn away from her body as she felt knives cutting through the skin upon her arms and whips lashing at her back, tearing away the skin in great chunks. Zig zagging paper-thin scratches began to web about the pale skin of her arms as she wailed. Blood slowly began to drip down the snowy white skin, staining it as she tumbled over onto her stomach. The back of her T-shirt had been shredded to pieces as they saw long thin lines that tore chunks of her back away form on her skin. Layers of skin hung in torn pieces from her back as blood also began to seep from the sickening wounds along her back. And then long cat like gashes were being ripped into the back of her curvy legs. As the scratches slowly traced the length of her legs, the scream that was tearing from her throat raised an octave until the girls about her were shying away, their hands flattened over their ears. Then the door was thrown open and all the girls turned to see Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall standing frozen in the doorway.

Although McGonagall lingered in the doorway, her hands cupped over her mouth as she stared with saucer plate eyes at the figure on the ground, Dumbledore did not hesitate to approach her. He knelt beside her and gently touched her hair. And then the screams were silenced and Hermione's body fell still, convulsing one last time before she was sent tumbling into darkness. With a gentleness far greater then that he had ever used before, he turned the girl over and cradled her in his arms before standing. He turned to face McGonagall, the twinkle that had been in his eyes only the evening before gone as he said in a deadly whisper, "Contact the Order immediately. Tell them to report to my office as soon as possible." With those words said, he swept from the room.

McGonagall stood frozen, her whole body tense and unmoving like that of a statue as she watched him walk down the staircase and then disappear. Other girls had begun to poke their heads out of the other dormitories and the boys could be heard downstairs. The professor remained frozen though even when Lily approached her and gently laid a hand on the Transfiguration professor's shoulder. "Professor?" she asked tentatively.

The professor gave a muffled scream as she turned to face the vivid red head. "Lily!" She gave a sigh as she said, "All of you back to your beds. Do not worry about what you have seen here tonight. Hermione will be all right. But you all need to get to sleep so that you'll be awake during class tomorrow." With that said, the flustered professor turned and left the room, leaving Lily gaping after her.

Slowly the girls headed back to their beds and pulled the covers over their numb bodies. They did not fall into sleep though but lay awake silently, occasionally whispering back and forth. None could answer the question that loomed in their minds though.

_How did this happen?_

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to all those who reviewed chapter one and the prologue. I really hope that you guys are enjoying the story and I'm sure you guys saw a very important key to the story in this chapter and if you didn't then I'll explain it later on, probably bout chapter 5 or so. And thank you to all those who warned me bout the rape scene. I realize that I'm gonna have to be very careful when going about writing it and if anything I'll get my beta to rank it on whether it's R rated or not. I don't want this story to get removed because it's gonna go somewhere I can feel it. Sorry to all those Sirius fans. I was gonna include him in this chapter but then I decided not to. He will be mentioned a lot in the next chapter though, I promise you that. Well night to yall! And don't forget to review, it misses being clicked. XD Hope you enjoy! Ciao!**


End file.
